


You are my person

by malienessan



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Online Dating, References to Depression, Strangers to Lovers, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malienessan/pseuds/malienessan
Summary: Link Neal is almost forty, married to a woman and the father of two boys when he realizes he is gay. With the consent of his loving wife, he goes online to hook up with someone. He's really only looking for a one time-experience, but when he meets Rhett McLaughlin, everything begins to change.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing fanfic. I hope you like it. It is unbetaed, thoughts and suggestions are welcome. Be kind with me.

**August, 2015**

For some people, the realization of being gay comes early, and with it a desire and eagerness to live your life however which way you want. Love whomever you want. But for some, the realization doesn't come until you're almost forty, in the middle of a severe depression, caused by the fact that you haven't realized one of the most important facts about yourself until you're almost forty.

Link Neal, devoted husband and loving father of two young boys, eight year old Charles and six year old Henry, had made that realization mere months ago. His adult life had been a struggle with depression, a sense of not quite belonging and fitting in. His beautiful wife Camille, whom he met in college, had been endlessly supportive, but when he had sunk so deep down in depression that he couldn't go to work for a full month, barely even be a husband and father, she had enough and demanded he seek out a therapist. It turned out that she would have been better off with a periodically depressed husband, but more on that later.

After a year of intense psychotherapy, where Link and his therapist, Doug, totally awesome and extremely demanding, if you ask Link, had finally boiled down Links major issue to his upbringing. Born into a deeply religious community, Link knew for a fact that the only way to live your life is to marry someone of the opposite sex and have children. Any other way is against the Lord.

For Link, that was the route he had taken, and by that repressing the fact that he actually didn't like women like that. At all. He had, with the help of Doug, discovered that he was not straight, he was not bisexual. He was gay. 100%.

That did not mean that he did not love Camille, because he did. They had a nice life, he enjoyed sex with her, but he wasn't in love with her and his sexual attraction came from the fact that she loved him and she was his best friend and he wanted to make her happy. A few times a year, he made her happy like that, and that seemed to be enough for them both.

But now, as Link had realized what he should have realized about 25 years ago, the life he had was no longer enough. He brought Camille to a few sessions, because he didn't think he could say what he wanted to say on his own. With the assistance of Doug, and a lot of tears from both Link and Camille, they reached an agreement. The tears were for very different reasons, though, Camille in fact thought that the idea of gay sex was kinda nasty, while Link cried over having to hurt his wife in order to feel complete.

Link would, with great caution and discretion, find a gay person. Camille had a hard time thinking of her husband, sex and another man in the same sentence, the phrase "gay person" made it easier. After finding said "gay person" Link would get to try it out. What "it" was, Camille didn't want to think about. Maybe Link would settle for kissing, she thought. Eww, gross, was her next thought.

Said and done, Link started looking for a gay person. But where do you do that? Life in Raleigh didn't allow for attending a gay club, the city wasn't big enough, what if he was seen? Instead, he turned to the internet. There were several sites for casual connections, and Link chose to register at Bodyconnection. It was easy enough. Think of a handle (ChuckBlue78), check some boxes to explain what you were looking for (men, occasional sex) and maybe upload a picture or two. That last part was difficult for Link.

One evening when Camille was at her parents with the kids, Link stood in front of his bathroom mirror, cell phone in hand. After a few (32) tries, he had managed to take three decent pictures. One showing off his broad shoulders and chest, the second was of his chest down to his slim waist, stopping just above the v of his hip bones disappearing into his trunks. The third he was actually really happy with. It started just below his belly button. It showed the v of his hip bones, he had his hand over his semi hard dick and the picture ended just below his downward pointing fingers. "Maybe that picture will get me laid", he mused, and that thought alone made him rock hard. He discarded his trunks on the bathroom floor, stepped into the shower and in a matter of minutes he came all over the shower wall while thinking of a faceless man pounding his ass from behind.

\---

Even though the realization of being gay came about the same time as puberty hit, Rhett McLaughlin didn't live his fully gay life until well in his twenties. In his early teens he had a thing for his good friend Gregg, and fantasized about him whenever he had a minute to spare. When he finally told him, Gregg punched him in the face, said he was sorry, gave Rhett a big hug and told him to find someone else, he just wanted to be friends.

It was a hard blow for Rhett, but he got over it, started dating a girl and kept dating girls for almost ten years. Rhett and Gregg went to Georgia Tech together, both graduating with degrees in engineering. When their college years were over, they were both sick of Rhett pretending to be straight. The fact that Gregg caught him jerking off to gay porn more than once was a dead giveaway.

Gregg told Rhett to stop being a wuss and start dating guys, an advice Rhett followed gladly and spent the second half of his twenties fucking and sucking really cute southern boys. It never became serious, though, but a couple of times Rhett managed to convince himself that he was in love, and his partner at the time got to meet Rhett's parents.

Around the time he turned thirty, Rhett got laid off from work, something about a recession, he had to give up his apartment, sell his car and saw no other way out than moving into the apartment above his parents' garage, in a sleepy part of Atlanta. He took a couple of classes on creative writing and how to write news articles and started free lancing for whomever would give him money to write about stuff. Mostly it was about farm machines, which was fine, according to Rhett. He made a little money, enough to be able to entertain himself and buy a decent, if old, car. His parents let him stay indefinitely, it had been almost ten years now, as long as he minded his own business. The slight depression that came with being laid off, and almost broke, eventually vanished, and he thought life was alright.

His love life was not much to brag about, but occasionally he hooked up with someone he met at a gay club, or met online. There was never any feeling of wanting something else than the physical part, though.

Bodyconnection was his favorite site for hookups, where he, under the handle JayDoubleSeven perused the newcomers mostly to look at pictures, but when he saw someone claim they were from Georgia, he occasionally sent a message.

Then one day he saw the pictures of ChuckBlue78, and completely ignored the Georgia part.

ChuckBlue78 had registered his profile only two weeks before. Rhett didn't initially notice where he was from, all he could see was three amazing pictures of Chuck. Broad shoulders, a bit of chest hair, slim waist.

"I bet my hands would fit perfectly around that", he thought,.

A happy trail lead down into the waist band of dark trunks, and below a large hand partly covered what might be a slight bulge. Rhett checked Chuck's stats. 6 feet, slight build, dark hair, blue eyes. Looking for occasional sex. North Carolina. Married.

He wasn't sure how he felt about the last fact, he preferred to sleep with unmarried men. He decided to not let that take away from the fact that the pictures were extremely appealing.

Rhett was transfixed. He kept looking at Chuck, picturing his hands wandering over the expanse of that chest, slowly caressing its way down into the trunks, touching a hard cock.

No, that wouldn't do. No point in getting all worked up over someone who most certainly already was swamped with messages from potential fuck buddies. Rhett clicked away. Changed his mind instantly and decided to send a message anyway.

\---

In the small bungalow at the outskirts of Raleigh, a woman and her two sons slept soundly. At the other end of the house, in the garage, a man named Link sat. It doesn't sound very glamorous, and it wasn't. But it was one place where he knew he would be alone, nobody would bother him.

Besides the car and his bike, and some tools on the far wall, Link had put in a comfortable chair and some really excellent speakers. He used to have a CD-player, but these days anything you wanted to listen to was on Spotify, and he was streaming from his phone.

He sat relaxed in his chair, a mellow mix of country and soul sounding from the speakers, feet propped up on the foot stool, phone in hand, aimlessly scrolling among other guys' pages on Bodyconnection. No one really standing out, catching his interest, but that was fine. One of these days someone would show up. He didn't know what fate was planning for him.

A message appeared in his inbox. Something about said message made his heart beat a little faster.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Hey. I came across your profile, really like your pics. Are they new?

\---

Rhett wasn't sure if he would get a reply. The time was 10 pm, maybe married men was asleep by now. And he should be as well. He sunk further down into bed, his favorite place to scroll sexy pictures. There's nothing like a soft bed to get cozy in when you want to lean back and wrap your hand around your cock, but it was late and maybe he should sleep instead. He hovered with his thumb over the log out button. Then a new message appeared in his inbox. It was from ChuckBlue78. Rhett felt his spine tingle.

 **ChuckBlue78:** Hey. Yeah, took them a couple weeks ago. Wanted to have something fresh here, want to be as honest as possible.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Good call, they are really nice pics. So, can I write to you, is that okay? Or have you already gotten hundreds of messages, found someone you fancy?

 **ChuckBlue78:** No, you can write, of course. Have gotten a couple dozen messages, but most of them start with "can I see your cock" or "wanna see my cock". Kinda refreshing with someone actually asking something else, ya know?

Rhett felt a little guilty. He wouldn't mind seeing Chucks cock, but at least he had the decency to write something semi intelligent first. Besides, he wasn't lying, he really liked the pictures.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Oh, man, I know. It's a meat market here. Kinda daunting, if you don't have thick skin. It doesn't take much to behave like a decent person, right? It's nice to see a more artsy approach to the profile pictures. There are a lot of dick pics here. And, well, that's what people here are after, eventually, but that doesn't mean it has to start there. Does that make sense?

Rhett pressed send, not realizing until it was too late what he actually had written. He hadn't meant to reach that level of honesty, especially not with a completely new contact. But the fact that Chuck was all the way over in North Carolina gave him a sense of security, that he didn't have anything to lose.

 **ChuckBlue78:** Yeah, totally, I agree with you. I really don't get why so many think it's a good idea to start off with showing their junk.  
You don't have any pictures at all on your profile page. Why not?

Link had done a quick check of JayDoubleSeven's page before answering. If he was honest, he got a little scared every time he got a message. 99% of them had for real started with a request of a dick pic, and he didn't particularly like it. He wanted someone to like him, hold him for a bit, not only fuck him. This one had started out differently. Maybe it could be something, unless the guy actually was just looking. It was a little thrilling, really, that someone might see Link's pictures and liking them, not just asking to see his cock. A new message appeared in the inbox.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Oh, I haven't gotten around to it yet. I'm mostly browsing, not really expecting someone to write me. I guess it feels safer to look than be looked at. Oh, I'm putting you in that situation now, huh... ;)

Link let out a laugh as he read Jay's message. He seemed like an interesting guy. Maybe this could be something. That thought made his cock twitch a little.

 **ChuckBlue78:** Feel free to look... ;)

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Thanks, don't mind if I do :) Who knows, I might have to post a picture of myself, so you can look at me as well... So, have you hooked up with anyone yet?

 **ChuckBlue78:** No, no, haven't gotten any messages I actually wanted to reply to. Until now. :) And yes, please post a picture, I'm curious. You have a very sparse description...

Link figured he might as well be honest, and it was easy when the connection was exclusively virtual. If JayDoubleSeven was freaked out about that, he wasn't someone who interested Link anyway. And he was very curious. Jay's page said he was 6'7", had amber hair, green eyes and a beard.

Rhett, on his side, got more than excited to hear that Chuck didn't write to lots of guys. He couldn't really explain why he felt like that, but he chose to embrace it. It felt nice to be a little interested in someone, it filled a deeply buried need in him.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Ha, okay, that's great! :) Oh, not that you haven't gotten any good messages, but that you wanted to write back!

 **ChuckBlue78:** I got that, no worries :) Wanna tell me a little bit about yourself?

No, he didn't, Rhett thought. Not quite yet. And he wasn't going to show himself just yet, either. He bounced the ball back to Chuck.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Why don't you start? Tell me what you're looking for here, Chuck?

Here goes, Link thought. Full on honesty, all or nothing.

 **ChuckBlue78:** Well, it's a kinda long story, but I'll make it short: married, to a woman. We have been married almost 12 years, we have two boys together. Recently realized I'm gay, after a few years of recurring depression and then a couple of years in therapy. My wife has agreed to let me meet a guy to just try it out. And here I am. Looking for a nice guy to fool around with. Are you nice, Jay?

Link realized that he came off as flirty, but he felt the need to let JayDoubleSeven know straight away what his intentions were. Just sex, nothing else. Some cuddling and kissing, of course, but not a relationship.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** I try to be nice, my friends tell me that I am. And it's Rhett, btw. Wanna be honest as well. So your wife is fine with you being here, picking up strange men? :)

 **ChuckBlue78:** You're not that strange, Rhett. ;)

 **JayDoubleSeven:** :D

Rhett chuckled to himself. Chuck seemed kinda fun. Maybe he could get a date out of this after all. North Carolina was a few hours away, but maybe they could get a hotel, have an evening and night together. He imagined getting to put his hands on Chuck all night long, taking it slow at first. He blushed, what had gotten into him? Just a few messages in and he felt like a teenager with a crush.

He waited a couple of minutes, not sure of how to move forward, but Chuck beat him to it.

 **ChuckBlue78:** Honesty, right? Call me Link. It's short for Lincoln. (I always get that question.)

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Link. I like that, it's a nice name. Do you want to tell me what it is that you seek to "try out"?

 **ChuckBlue78:** Well... I want to sleep with a man. You know, the whole shabang. Hugging, kissing, touching, sex... I've felt something missing basically my whole life, I want to feel complete.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Do you think that a one night stand with a guy will help you with that?

 **ChuckBlue78:** It has to. I can't go the rest of my life not knowing what it would be like. But I'm married and have made a promise to my wife to love her as long as we both breathe. So one time only it is.

Rhett felt, well, what? What did he feel? Would he like to be the one time plaything to a married man? Would he like to have the responsibility of making sure that the first and only time for Link was as good as it possibly could? Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Link might not be into him, maybe he was only flirting. He needed to think.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Oh, yeah, I get it. Look, I gotta go. Can I write you again tomorrow?

 **ChuckBlue78:** Sure, I'd like that. Night, Rhett.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Night, Link.

When Rhett put his phone away, he felt like a coward. When it got real, he chickened out. He mentally slapped himself, vowing to write Link again in the morning. One time only, he could deal with that, right?

\---

Wednesday dawned, one man waking up alone in a gloomy apartment above his parents' garage in Atlanta, Georgia, the other man waking up with his wife in a gloomy bedroom in the outskirts of Raleigh, North Carolina. Both men waking with the other on his mind.

Rhett picked up his phone, deciding to follow his gut instinct and try to make a date with Link, even if it was for just one time only.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Hey, Link. Are you there?

Link was anxious to write to Rhett, maybe he could fix what he did yesterday, he knew he made a mistake when he told Rhett it could be one time only. Even if that was the reality, Link didn't want to think about that, and he didn't want Rhett to think about it either.

Camille got out of bed a couple of minutes after their joint alarm clock went off. She kissed Link on the forehead, whispered a "good morning", and went into the bath room. Link waited until he heard the water in the shower start running, then he picked up his phone. He opened the Bodyconnection app and saw the message from Rhett. With shaking fingers, he read the message and replied.

 **ChuckBlue78:** Yeah, I'm here. What's up?

 **JayDoubleSeven:** I want to be honest.

 **ChuckBlue78:** Okay?

 **JayDoubleSeven:** I'm usually here, only looking for sex. But here's the thing, I think that we connected, and this may sound really weird, but I really can't wrap my head around just meeting you once. I will settle for that if I have to, but what do you say? Is there a chance for at least two times? ;) Sometimes, the first time isn't great, I might want a second chance to show you how good it can be.

Rhett felt like he was running a fever, he felt like going out on a limb, being that honest, and was fully expecting Link to just shoot him down. He was genuinely scared to see how Link would react.

In Raleigh, Link was blushing as he read Rhett's word. He had felt the connection, sure, and he definitely had ideas as to what he would like Rhett to do to him, both once and twice.

 **ChuckBlue78:** I really don't know. Once is the promise I gave my wife, and I can't break that. But I couldn't stop thinking of you after we said goodbye yesterday, I feel the connection as well. I'm sorry.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Don't be sorry, I'm glad that we feel the same. Look, I'd like to meet you, and I hope you want that too?

 **ChuckBlue78:** Yeah, I do. I'm about to head off to work. Can I write to you in about an hour or so?

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Of course, write me anytime. In the meanwhile, I'll see what I can do about the picture situation.

Link got weirdly excited at that, he really wanted to look at Rhett. But he heard that the shower had stopped running, so it was time to go through the morning routine.

 **ChuckBlue78:** I'm gonna hop in the shower, I'll be offline for a bit, but I'll check back in when I get to work. Looking forward to that picture :)

He got out of bed, swapped places with Camille when she got out of the bathroom. After washing his body and hair, he let his hand drift down to his semi hard cock. Thinking of Rhett, his tall frame towering over Link, big hands roaming over his body, Link's cock got real hard real quick, and with a firm grip on himself, it didn't take long before he came in his hand, cum mixing with warm water, while swallowing down a moan.

\---

In Atlanta, the desired person was busy trying to take a decent picture of himself. He had read Link's message, so he knew he didn't need to hurry. But Rhett was still anxious. He wanted his pictures to be as artsy as Link's, but not the exact same poses.

He tried out various angles of his chest and arms, but ended up taking a picture showing his body from just below the waistband of his boxer briefs and all the way up, face and all. His coiffed hair, his short, trimmed beard, his green eyes. It was a decent picture, Rhett thought, it showed his chest, muscular biceps, slim stomach. He had an average body, he thought to himself. Hopefully Link would like what he saw. Rhett uploaded the image to his page and sent Link a message to let him know.

An hour later, Link was in his cubicle at work. He had taken care of the mornings more pressing tasks, and knew that he could allow himself a bit of Bodyconnection, maybe Rhett had been able to upload something? And boy, had he been... A message from JayDoubleSeven simply stated that there was something for Link to see on Jay's page. A quick dab of the finger and Link was there, gasping when he saw Rhett. He was gorgeous, Link thought, tall and big, with the most beautiful eyes. They had the color of tobacco leafs in the spring, and Link thought of the fields surrounding his house growing up in Buies Creek.

 **ChuckBlue78:** Wow! I'm speechless! :-o

 **JayDoubleSeven:** It's good, yeah? You like what you see?

Rhett had been on edge for closer to an hour, waiting to see Link's response. He wasn't disappointed. Hopefully the picture had gotten him a bit closer to actually meeting Link.

Link's response took a couple of minutes, so Rhett decided to ask for a favor.

 **JayDoubleSeven:** Look, I don't want a picture of my face to be on this site permanently. Do you want to download it, or do you want me to text it to you? I'm not fishing for your number, but I hope you know you can trust me. It would be kinda nice to text instead of having to get on Bodyconnection.

Link still hadn't responded and Rhett was beginning to think he either was speechless because he didn't like the picture, or he got freaked out by the request of his phone number. Then a new message appeared, containing the digits making out Link's number and the words "text me". Rhett quickly sent a text.

 _Rhett: Hey, Link, now you got my number as well_.

_Link: Hey! Yeah, this is good. I feel I can trust you, I really do._

_Rhett: Good, I feel the same about you. I'm glad you texted, I was starting to get scared that you got spooked, or didn't like the picture... :-/_

_Link: No, on the contrary, I really, really like your picture, you are stunning. 8-) Please, send it to me, I wouldn't mind being able to look at it whenever I want. ;-)_

_Rhett: Yeah? You got it. :)_

A minute later Link got Rhett's picture. He reciprocated with a couple of pictures he had discarded for his Bodyconnection page. His favorite was one where he was standing in front of the bathroom mirror with his left thumb hooked in the waistband of his trunks, pulling them slightly down, while covering his cock with his long fingers. He was looking straight in the mirror, his dark hair swooped over his forehead and made little wings on the sides of his head, he had a mischievous smirk on his lips and his blue eyes sparkled behind his glasses. If Rhett didn't like that one, there simply was no hope.

The response was immediate, at least in Rhett's pants. All of a sudden they were very tight, and he had to write and rewrite his text a few times, before he could get it right, what with all the blood in his body leaving for his cock.

_Rhett: Aw, man, that is probably the sexiest picture I've ever seen! Can we meet this weekend?! ;)_

_Link: Oh, yeah, definitely!_

There is hesitation from both men. Rhett realizes he really want to meet Link as soon as possible, the desire is a force of nature, impossible to resist. Link desires a meeting as well, the only thing stopping him is the fact that it's scary to tell Camille that he found a guy he wants to meet. But that was the deal, right? That he finds someone and meets him. He writes.

_Link: I actually want to meet you, are you free saturday night?_

_Rhett: I am. Are we really doing this?_

Rhett's sitting on his bed, excited and a little terrified. It was a long time since he wanted someone as bad as he wants Link, and it scares him. But he is tired of being scared and won't let that stop him.

_Link: Yeah, we are. I would really like to talk to you, like talk on the phone. I can't right now, gotta work, but maybe tonight? We can figure out where we'll meet. I'm in Raleigh, where you at?_

_Rhett: Atlanta. It's not too far, right? Send me a text tonight, and I'll call you._  
_Have a nice day, Link :)_

_Link: You, too, Rhett :)_

Link put away his phone, hands shaking, but he couldn't stop grinning. This weekend?! He had to think of somewhere for them to meet. He did a quick check on the computer. It was about six or seven hours by car between Atlanta and Raleigh, too far to make it a day trip. Suddenly a thought hit him, and he got to work. Well, at first he actually got to work, and then, on his lunch break, he got to work on his plan to meet Rhett the following weekend.


	2. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link meets for the first time. Will it be good or will it be amazing?

**August 2015**

  
When Link was a small child, his parents divorced. Link grew up with his mom in Buies Creek. His dad moved around a bit, living in North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia. When Link was in college, his dad lived in Atlanta for a couple of years, before moving down to Savannah. Link usually drove to his dad a few weekends every year. From NC State in Raleigh to Atlanta, the easiest route is to take the I-40 W and then the I-85 S.

Every time Link drove to Atlanta, he stopped for gas and food where the SC 290 cut across I-85. He knew there were a number of fast food places there, as well as a nice looking hotel. It was called The Hampton Inn & Suites, in Duncan, South Carolina. Link thought it would suit him and Rhett, hoping it would be affordable. Either way, the fact that it was easily accessible from the I-85 made the choice simple.

During Link's lunch break, that fateful Wednesday in August, he logged onto The Hamptons home page, looked at the choices of rooms and booked a room with two queen beds. He knew it would be a tight fit for Rhett, at 6'7", but if they had a bed each, Rhett could always sleep diagonally. Or they might fuck and make a mess in one, and sleep together in the other.

That last thought left Link hard in his pants, so he decided to not think about it too much.

As Rhett and Link had agreed on, they did talk on the phone that Wednesday night. It was a strange experience, but in a good way. Link was in his garage, feet propped up on the foot stool, phone in hand, huge grin on his face. Rhett was in his bed, also grinning like mad.

They chatted away for two hours, Link told Rhett about his wife and kids, the small house they lived in at the outskirts of Raleigh, his upbringing in Buies Creek, his years at NC State, his depressions and years in therapy.

Rhett told Link about how he felt like a failure when neither love life nor career turned out as he expected, about losing his job and being forced to move back home, to an apartment above his parents' garage. About sometimes barely scraping by as a freelance writer, but not being brave enough to try his hand at anything else. It was easy for them to be honest with each other, despite them just getting to know each other.

Before they said good night, Link told Rhett all about the hotel, where it was, the food joints close by. Rhett thought it sounded great, he actually gushed about what a great job Link had done, to the point where Link got embarrassed and asked Rhett to stop complimenting him. That led Rhett to give even more compliments, just because he thought Link was such a great guy that he needed to get used to being complimented.

Thursday was spent in intense texting mode, they told each other stories of when they were young, both aiming to make the other laugh. They wrote about life now and how they both felt that there was something missing.

That evening, after the kids had gone to bed, Link told Camille about Rhett and the date they had made for the weekend. He feared that she would mind that he had to drive for a few hours to meet Rhett, but Camille thought it was a good idea, less chance of running into someone they knew.

Thursday night Rhett and Link talked on the phone, again. It was kinda wonderful, Link thought. They laughed a lot, but didn't really mention sex at all, they only did that when they texted, after they'd hung up and Link had gone to bed. Hiding under the cover, to not disturb Camille, Link felt free to tell Rhett what he wanted to do and what he wanted Rhett to do to him. It should be no surprise to anyone that he wanted to suck and be sucked, fuck and be fucked, not necessarily in that order. He wanted to kiss Rhett, wanted to touch and be touched. Rhett wrote he would gladly oblige to anything Link was up to.

Friday came and went in a blur. Lots to do at work for Link and Rhett had an article he had to finish before the weekend. They texted each other all through the day, and was able to make time for a quick chat late Friday evening. There was nervousness, lots of it. But there was also excitement and sweet words.

They had agreed to meet at the hotel at about 5 pm, have a bite to eat and then spend the evening at the hotel room. Link would leave Raleigh just after 12 pm, he had about four hours drive and wanted to have a nice and calm drive. Rhett would leave at 2 pm, he only had about 2,5 hours to Duncan. When they had discussed the details it got very quiet. They were excited and nervous and decided to say goodnight and be in touch the following day, when they were on the road.

Link had problem sleeping. Camille snored softly beside him in bed, but he couldn't find peace. Thoughts about infidelity, would you call it cheating when his wife knew about it and allowed it, he asked himself, mingled with feverish thoughts of being naked with Rhett. Eventually, when the clock was close to 3 am, he fell into a restless sleep, to be woken by the alarm clock just four hours later.

Camille, Charles and Henry were going to Camille's parents for the weekend, they left after breakfast. Link got in the shower, packed his overnight bag which, besides clothes and toiletries, contained condoms and lube. Got to be prepared, right?

At 11.30, Link had a light lunch, trying to keep calm but feeling giddy with excitement. He left the house on time at 12.00 pm, after sending a text to Rhett that he was on his way, and set out for Duncan. Terrified and expectant.

A four hour drive can be long enough, no matter where you are going. But when you're driving for that long to do something that you think might change your life, it feels even longer. Link barely minded the surroundings, being silently thankful that the weekend traffic on the I-85 was significantly calmer than it would be on the weekdays. He drove for two hours straight, listening to Spotify, and then he stopped at a rest room to relieve himself and stretch his back and legs. He got a text from Rhett, who would be leaving Atlanta in a couple of minutes, and then Link set out on the road again.

The last part of the trip took forever and no time at all. Suddenly Link saw a sign stating that he could turn off to the SC 290, which he did, and suddenly he was driving on Spartangreen Blvd and finding himself outside The Hampton Inn & Suites.

It was by no means a small hotel, but it had a quaint look and definitely gave off a motel-vibe. The main entrance was flanked by bricked pillars, which held a sloped roof. Link left his car outside the entrance and headed in to check in. He hadn't gotten a text from Rhett, which he would have, had Rhett arrived first. Might as well check in, he thought.

The lobby was a somewhat old fashioned dream with sunshine yellow walls and a front desk in dark cherry wood. Link went up to the counter and was met by Carol, according to her name tag, an elderly lady with a cheerful smile.

"Hello there! Welcome to The Hampton Inn & Suites. How may I help you?"

Link felt his face respond with a smile to Carol's cheeriness, despite his own nervousness.

"Ah, hello. I've booked a room for two. Lincoln Neal?"

Carol clicked on the keyboard in front of her, while looking intently at the computer screen. In a couple of seconds she smiled again, confirming the reservation. She got the necessary details from Link, gave him the room key and explained how he would get to his room.

Link went out to his car and drove around the building. He parked where Carol had instructed him too, grabbed his overnight bag and went in search of his room. He checked his cell phone, still nothing from Rhett, but it was only 4.30 pm, he probably had a few miles to go.

The room they had been given was on the third floor. It was a decent size, two queen beds side by side, with a long desk opposite the beds. A big mirror hung over the desk and there was a TV there as well. There was a big window on the far wall, with a view over the pool.

Link was still nervous, maybe now more than before, but he knew Rhett would be there soon, so he decided to have a quick shower. He was done in record time, putting on a bright green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He checked himself in the mirror. His dark hair swooped over his forehead, his eyes sparkled behind the thick rimmed glasses and he had a bit of a shadow on his jaw. He looked good, if he could say so himself.

Then his phone chirped.

_Rhett: I'm here. Are you?_

_Link: Yeah, I've already checked in. Drive around the building. Look for the silver Toyota Prius, that's mine. I'll be down to meet you!_

_Rhett: Got it!_

Rhett pulled away from the entrance to the hotel, followed Link's instructions, and when he got to the row of parking lots he easily spotted the Prius and parked by it. He was a bit tired from having driven the whole way without stopping, but he was so excited to see Link that he didn't have it in him to take a break anywhere.

As he got out of his Ford pickup, he saw movement in the corner of his eye. It was Link, hurrying out of the hotel’s side entrance. When he spotted Rhett, he stopped dead in his tracks. For an eternity they just looked at each other, then Rhett smiled and opened his arms. Link walked right into his embrace.

"Hey", Rhett whispered with his nose buried in Link's hair.

"Hey", Link answered into Rhetts chest. He felt something new, but he couldn't really explain what it was. He just knew he didn't want to let go just yet.

Link could feel the rumbling of Rhett's voice in his chest.

"It's really nice to finally meet you, Link."

"You too. Really nice."

Link smiled against Rhett's chest. He smelled good, a musky, earthy scent. It was soothing and arousing at the same time. His pants was starting to feel a little tight. He let go of Rhett, taking a small step back.

Again they stood just looking at each other, before Rhett grinned, grabbed his bag from the car and reached for Links hand. Link smiled, took Rhett's hand and basically dragged him into the hotel.

Quietly they got on the elevator, exited at the third floor, and got to their room. Rhett put his bag on the bed next to Link's. Would they share the other, Link wondered, trying to hide a shiver of excitement.

"Link, this is a really nice room", Rhett said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "But two beds...?"

Link blushed.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you'd wanna sleep next to me. Or if you would be comfortable, being so tall and all. I figured you might wanna sleep diagonally..."

Rhett huffed a laugh and got a faint blush on his cheek.

"Ah, Link, I do think I wanna sleep next to ya, but thanks for thinking of my comfort. It's not easy being freakishly tall, ya know."

Link smiled back, only then realizing that they were still holding hands. Rhett's hand was large, warm and a little moist. Link couldn't wait to feel it on his body, like, everywhere. But maybe they would get something to eat first, he thought, and said so to Rhett. He agreed, just excusing himself to use the bath room first.

Link sat on the bed, waiting for Rhett. When he opened the bathroom door, Link again was struck by how gorgeous Rhett was. He was so tall, he had to duck his head to clear the door. His quiff didn't help with that either, the amber wave on top of his head added inches. Link couldn't wait to muss it up, and to run his fingers through that handsome beard.

The grey t-shirt brought out different nuances in his green eyes, and the light brown shorts hugged his small, but perfect ass. Link felt like a right creep, ogling Rhett like that, but Rhett just smiled at him.

They held hands again, heading out the door. Rhett said he could drive, as long as Link pointed out the direction. About a mile south on the SC290, there was a Bojangles, Link directed Rhett there. They were quiet in the car, a little taken aback by the fact that they actually were together now.

At the restaurant they each got a chicken tender combo, with Rhett opting to get a box with chicken and biscuits as well. Instead of eating in the diner, they chose to eat in the car. That way they could talk privately and maybe take the edge of their nervousness.

"So, how was your trip?" Link asked tentatively.

"Oh, it was alright. I listened to music, trying to not speed too much. I was anxious to get here, I've been looking forward to this like you wouldn't know."

Link looked at him and smiled, he felt so happy to be sitting in this old pickup having chicken and fries, just looking at Rhett. They kept chatting until they'd finished their meals "you ate a whole box of biscuits and chicken as well?!" "well, yeah, I'm a big man, I gotta eat!", and then drove back to the hotel.

When the door to their room closed behind them, Link felt the nervousness come creeping back. He toed off his shoes and walked up to the window, putting some distance between him and Rhett.

"They have a nice pool. Maybe we could go for a swim."

He stood gazing out the window when Rhett started talking.

"Link. Link, look at me? I don’t feel like going swimming right now."

Link didn't really want to look at Rhett, he felt anxious, like he was making a mistake, like he hadn't thought this through. What if it changed everything? It would, of course.

Carefully, Rhett walked up to Link, standing just behind him, also looking out the window. He spoke quietly, his mouth just inches from Link's ear.

"Link, it's okay. We don't have to do anything, I swear. I just want you to look at me. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm here, I'm your friend, you decide where this goes."

When Rhett's breath hit the shell of Link's ear, he got goose bumps all over his body. A shiver went down his spine, his nipples got hard and his dick swelled uncomfortably in his jeans. Silently debating with himself what he should do, he was almost surprised when his body made the decision for him and he turned around to face Rhett.

They were so close that Link could feel the heat radiating from Rhett's body and it was irresistible. Link stood on his toes and pushed his lips against Rhett's. It was careful, it was sweet, it was lips brushing and it lit a flame in Link's body. He wrapped his arms around Rhett, a move Rhett mirrored and then they were kissing for real, lips and tongues licking and touching. Link felt Rhett's beard tickle his jaw and it was the most delectable feeling he ever experienced. Rhett's soft lips explored Link's plump mouth, and then moved over Link's jaw, placing kisses along it, kissing him just behind the ear, down his neck and nibbling at his collarbone.

Link moaned, his body screaming for more, pleading for him to undress, let Rhett do what he wanted to him. As if Rhett read his mind, he took hold of the hem of Link's shirt, and pulled it up and over Link's head. He leaned back, discarding the shirt on the nearby desk. With Link watching him intently, he pulled off his own shirt and then they stood there, just looking at each other.

Link reached out, tracing his fingers along Rhett's chest, brushing his thumb over Rhett's nipples, following the golden hairs that trailed downwards, caressing his abs and stopping just above the waist band of Rhett's briefs, peeking up above the pants. The bulge in Rhett's pants was obvious, but Link didn't dare to go there just yet.

Link's breath hitched when he felt Rhett's hands on his waist. Large thumbs circling his hip bones, and then those big hands moved upwards, touching his chest, his hard nipples and finally ending up cupping his jaw, when Rhett leaned forward kissing him thoroughly.

They pressed their bodies together, Rhett bending his knees slightly, so that their erections pushed against each other, making Link whimper.

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link and carefully maneuvered him backwards towards the bed. He let go for a few seconds to pull the covers off the bed, then he again cradled Link in his arms, kissing him hard. They lay down on the bed together, Rhett between Link's spread legs, grinding their crotches against each other. Despite all the layers fabric separating them, Rhett thought he could cum by that feeling alone. He reluctantly rose to his knees, looking at Link's flushed body.

"Link, can I touch you? Your cock, I mean? I really want to feel you, make you feel good."

Link barely opened his eyes, squinting at Rhett, breathing heavily.

"You can do whatever you wanna do, 'm all yours."

Rhett unzipped and then eased Link's pants off, removing the socks as well. He reached for Link's glasses and put them on the bedside table. Then he took care of his own clothes, discarding them on the floor. Link was leaning on his elbows, watching Rhett getting undressed. His eyes dark with desire, mouth slightly open. Rhett stood by the bed, only dressed in bright blue boxer briefs covering a huge bulge. Link's eyes flickered between Rhett's cock and his eyes, lazily palming over his own erection.

Rhett kneeled on the bed beside him, touching his upper body, slowly letting his hands wander closer to Link's trunks. Finally he reached the place where Link was touching himself and wrapped his hand around Link's cock through the fabric. Link closed his eyes and groaned, pushing his hips upward, into Rhett's big hand. He thought briefly about touching Rhett as well, but when he tried, Rhett swatted his hand away, mumbling that this time was all about Link.

Rhett grabbed hold of Link's waist band and pulled the trunks off. Link's cock sprung out, long and hard, surrounded by a thatch of dark, trimmed hair. It slapped against Link's stomach, dripping from the tip. Rhett licked his lips, not knowing whether to touch it first or just go for sucking it.

He stretched out next to Link, cradling him in his arms. Rhett placed a soft kiss on Link's lips, then pulling back, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes. He slowly let his right hand fondle its way down Link's stomach, wrapping his big hand around the long, hard cock.

Link could barely register anything but the hand around his cock. It was so different from when he did it himself, so much better. He knew that he couldn't possibly last long. The look in Rhett's eyes and the smile on his lips made Link dizzy as Rhett leaned in to kiss him deeply.

Link moaned into Rhett's mouth while the big, warm hand jerked his cock, using his precum as lube. With a firm grip he stroked from the bottom and up, over the head, twisting his wrist slightly and equally firm on the way down. As Rhett's hand started moving a bit faster, Link felt he was close. Embarrassed, he tried to tell Rhett so.

"Rhett, I'm gonna, wait, I'm gonna cum...!" And then he did. The orgasm washed over him, so intense that he almost curled in on himself and he moaned Rhett's name when his cum spurted over his stomach and chest, Rhett's big hand not stopping it's movements until he had milked him thoroughly.

It took a few minutes before Link could think again, but when his brain finally turned back on, his cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"Um, I, well, dang, I... I'm sorry!" he blurted out, sorry for ruining their first time. Cumming that fast, just from Rhett's hand, like he was a teenager with no self control.

Rhett just laughed, his big hand splayed on Link's stomach, slick with cum.

"Oh no, don't be sorry. That was probably the sexiest hand job I've ever been part of."

Surprised, Link looked at him.

"Really? But I came so fast, I didn't mean to."

Rhett dragged his fingers through the mess on Link's stomach and smiled again.

"Yeah, really. It's fine. I mean, you probably can go again in a little while, yeah?"

Link blushed and felt his spent cock twitch slightly. The night was by no means over. He put his hand over Rhett's, sharing the mess. After a few minutes Rhett got out of bed, to fetch some paper towels for them.

"We'll shower later, I don't think we're done making a mess", he said with a cheeky smile.

Link felt his cheeks go slightly redder and wiped the cum of his stomach, while Rhett did the same with his fingers. The bulge in Rhett's briefs wasn't any smaller than before and when he lay down beside Link, Link reached for it.

"Are you sure?" Rhett didn't want to force anything on Link.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. Just let me know what I'm doing right." Link got on his knees to easier be able to reach all of Rhett.

Slowly he let his hands fondle Rhett's stomach, tracing the outline of his muscles, playfully tickle his sides. When Rhett squirmed and begged for mercy, Link let his hand stroke over his briefs, squeezing his cock through the fabric. He took hold of the waist band and carefully pulled it down, letting Rhett's cock spring free. It was really pretty, Link smiled to himself. Hard, big and pink, not quite as long as his own, but thicker, with a plump head.

Rhett caught on to Link's smile, not having taken his eyes of him even for a second, asking "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Can I suck it?"

Rhett nodded, bracing himself, wanting to be able to last, not cumming too soon.

Link wrapped his hand around the base of Rhett's cock, the briefs bunching over the balls. He tentatively gave the cock a slight jerk, eliciting a moan from Rhett. Then Link leaned forward and gave the head a lick. Rhett growled, trying to not buck up with his hips, almost succeeding. Link licked again, then he sucked the head into his mouth, lapping over the slit.

"Link, ah, oh, oh, that's so good!"

Still with the cockhead in his mouth, Link looked up at Rhett, locking eyes. Rhett bucked his hips, involuntarily, shoving his big cock deeper, and Link took it, gagging slightly but not caring about that at all. He closed his eyes, moaning simultaneously with Rhett. The taste was something he could never have imagined. Salty, musky, masculine. It tasted kinda good, Link thought, as he felt drops of precum against his tongue.

Rhett struggled to keep still, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Link put his hands on Rhett's hips, holding him down, as he moved to be more directly above the hard member. Pushing Rhett against the mattress, he slowly took more of Rhett's leaking cock in his mouth, trying to take as much as possible. When he felt he had reached his limit, he firmly wrapped his lips around it, and started bobbing his head.

Rhett groaned and growled, moaning in a way that made Link's cock try to come alive again. Link managed to take about half of Rhett's cock, wrapping a hand around the part he couldn't handle with his mouth.

"Link, please, it's so good, I can't hold back, ah", Rhett babbled, feeling his spine tingle and the muscles in his belly contracting along with his balls, knowing that he was close. He managed to raise his hand and put it on Link's cheek, trying to convey that it wouldn't be long. But when Link sucked in his cheeks as he teased Rhett's slit with his tongue and twisted the hand jerking at the base of Rhett's cock, it was too late. Rhett bucked a few times, filling Link's mouth with his cum.

He could see Link's eyes watering a bit, feeling him swallow to the best of his ability, determined to take it all. Finally, Rhett stopped spurting and Link swallowed a last time before he let the cock leave his mouth with a lewd plop. He sat back on his legs, looking a little forlorn, until Rhett reached for him and pulled him into his embrace.

"Baby, that was really good, thank you", Rhett placed a kiss on Link's forehead, before kissing him deeply, tasting himself on Link’s lips. Link hummed at the praise, snuggling close, resting his head on Rhett's shoulder.

"I did good?"

"Oh, yeah, you did very good."

Link could hear the smile in Rhett's voice, taking pride in making him satisfied.

"I've been watching porn, I didn't want to disappoint you."

Rhett let out a laugh, his chest vibrating under Link's head.

"Well, you watched the right movies, obviously, 'cause that was amazing. You know, you didn't have to swallow, but I appreciate it."

Link didn't answer that, he just let his lips faintly brush against Rhett's nipple, getting a sigh in response.

Taking comfort in each other's presence, they rested together, occasionally letting hands roam over the other's body. Link kissed along Rhett's neck, letting his hand stroke Rhett's side. Rhett held Link close to his chest, fingers twirling in the back of his hair. There was no need to talk, not just yet, all they needed was to be close.

After a while, Link felt his hardening cock pushing against Rhett's thigh. He could see that Rhett, too, was good to go, but Link still felt too shy to speak his mind.

As if he could see inside Link's head, Rhett spoke, softly.

"You know, if this is all you wanted, it's fine. I won't ask anything of you, what we do tonight is up to you. We could just lie here, cuddling, and then sleep and I'd be happy with that."

Link took a deep breath.

"Ah, yeah... I'd... Eh, I think I'd like you to fuck me?"

"Oh, you do, huh? Are you sure? We don't have to."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to experience it all, want my first time to be with you."

Rhett heart swelled, he loved that Link trusted him enough to let him take care of him like that.

He extracted himself from Link's arms, to get lube and condoms from his bag. When he turned back to the bed, he was greeted with a smiling Link, hand wrapped around a hard cock.

Rhett grinned, touching his own cock.

"I feel like a teenager again, always ready." Link laughed and blushed. Rhett thought he was adorable, it tugged at his heart strings in a way he really didn't dare to think too hard about.

He stood by the bed, cock in hand, slowly stroking it while looking at Link, his green eyes piercing Link's soul. Link felt his breath hitch, his cock throbbing.

Rhett placed the lube and condoms on the bedside table, keeping his eyes locked on Link's the whole time. Neither said a word, they just kept breathing heavy, both men stroking themselves, until Rhett got down on top of Link, stretching out, letting his hard cock grind against Link's equally hard member. They kissed, Rhett licked into Link's mouth, tasting him, sucking on his bottom lip, leaving little bites along his jaw, carefully to not leave any marks.

Rhett nudged Link's legs apart, taking place between them, pulling back just a little so his cock could drop down and nestle in between Link's butt cheeks.

"That's where it is going. My big cock is going into your ass", he whispered in Link's ear, eliciting a moan and shiver from him. Rhett pushed forward, soft, not wanting to actually enter, just tease, his cockhead managing to hit just right, making Link jump and shudder.

"I'm gonna get you ready now, make sure you can take my cock like a good boy."

He got up on his knees, reaching for the lube. He popped the cap open, dripping lube on the fingers of his right hand. Link lay back, looking intently at him, barely breathing.

"Baby, you need to relax", Rhett said. "Remember to breathe, I'm gonna go slow, it will feel amazing, I promise." He smiled at Link, putting his left hand on Link's right knee, squeezing slightly.

Link took a deep breath and gave him a shaky smile.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous. Do you want me like this or should I turn around", he said and made a move to turn on his belly. Rhett steadied him with his hand.

"No, I want to look at you. I'm starting with one finger, we'll take it easy."

Rhett nudged Link's legs further apart, urging him relax as much as he could. Then he let the pad of his right index finger gently push against Link's hole, teasing, touching, pushing slightly inwards. He looked at Link, saw his eyes go slightly wider, saw him licking his lips. Slowly, slowly the finger slid into the hole, the muscle fluttering around it. Rhett knew it might be a weird feeling, but he was sure that when Link got used to it, he would love it.

He pushed his index finger in to the second knuckle, slowly pulling out and then pushing in again. Link's breathing was shallow, he was whimpering under his breath.

Over and over Rhett repeated the motion, dripping more lube on the finger as it slid into Links ass, finally pushing it all the way in repeatedly. Then he carefully added a second finger.

"Ah, ah, that feels... so... good" Link spoke in rhythm with Rhett's fingers sliding in and out. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

"Hmm, you like it, huh?"

The way Link shivered when Rhett pushed the fingers in, and moaned when they slid out, there was no doubt he enjoyed the feeling. Link's hard cock, leaking against his stomach, called for Rhett, and he decided to take it a step further. He drizzled more lube onto his fingers, leaned over Link's cock and as he gently pushed a third finger in Link's ass, he wrapped his lips around Link's hard member.

"Oh! Oh! Gosh! What, wait, I can't" Link babbled, eyes shooting wide open. He felt completely overwhelmed, hips bouncing on the mattress, alternately shoving his cock deep into Rhett's mouth and grinding down on Rhett's fingers.

Rhett twisted his fingers deep in Link's ass while he let his tongue roam over the cock in his mouth, teasing at the slit. He bent his fingers inside Link, finding the little bump he knew would make things even better. He rubbed against it, making Link almost jump of the bed. The fingers slid out, Rhett's mouth losing its grip on Link's cock.

"What was that?!", Link was close to shouting, taken completely by surprise at the intense physical sensation. He looked at Rhett, bewildered.

"It's your prostate, baby. Pure pleasure if you rub it right. Want me to do it again?" He wiggled his eye brows at Link, who couldn't help but burst out laughing. His hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead, his cock leaking against his stomach, his asshole thoroughly lubed, and he clutched his belly laughing hard. He was the most beautiful man Rhett had ever seen.

They laughed together, finally able to calm down. Link looked at Rhett.

"I'd love it if you did that again. Can you touch it with your cock?"

Rhett's eyes grew dark, he growled deep in his chest, reaching for a condom. He rolled it on, jerked his cock a few times, slicked it up with more lube and leaned over Link.

"Sure, baby, I'll touch it again."

With one hand gripping his cock, Rhett pushed Links right leg further to the side, leaning in and carefully pushing his cockhead against Link's waiting hole.

Link stopped breathing when he felt the stretch and slight burn of Rhett's cock entering him. Rhett looked him deep in the eye, slowly pushing into him, making it stretch and burn even more.

"Is it okay? Am I hurting you?"

Link didn't find the words at first, he just stared at Rhett, concentrating on breathing and keeping his legs wide apart. He pulled his knees a little further up, pushing his butt down, begging Rhett.

"It's all good, don't stop, please."

That was all the encouragement Rhett needed, and he firmly pushed his cock all the way into Link's ass. The feeling was indescribable. Link's tight ass had Rhett's cock in a vice grip. Rhett cradled Link, completely covering his body, holding him tight, nestled in between his legs. Link had his arms wrapped around Rhett. They kissed, slow and deep, Rhett slowly starting to move in and out.

"It's still good?" he asked, hearing the whimpers coming from Link, feeling his breath hitching in his chest.

Link just nodded, wrapping his legs round Rhett's waist, pulling him tighter.

"Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

Link nodded again, making a hmm sound in his throat, moving his hands down Rhett's back, grabbing his ass, jerking him closer still.

Rhett pushed his arms under Link's back, taking a tight hold on him, creating leverage.

"Brace yourself, baby" he said, and started thrusting hard.

The whimpers and moans coming from Link spurred Rhett on, snapping his hips forward, sinking deep with each thrust. Clutching Link tight to his chest, he buried his face in Link's hair, breathing at his ear, rubbing against Link's leaking cock, feeling the mess it made between their bodies.

A slight change of angles and suddenly Rhett rubbed against the sweet spot in Link's ass, eliciting the dirtiest of moans from Link.

"Ah, oh, Rhett, yeah, that's... that's it... So good, so good, ah, ah..." Link moaned in time with Rhett's thrust. Rhett could feel his cock swell, knew he was getting close. He planted his toes firmly on the mattress, making it possible to push even harder and faster, wanting to bring Link over the edge with him.

"Will you cum for me, baby, Link, will you cum by my cock in your ass?"

Rhett's murmur filled Link's brain, his hot breath tickling his ear and throat. Link felt his balls contracting, the big cock in his ass brushing his prostate with every stroke, his cock trapped, rubbing between his and Rhett's body, drooling and making a mess for the cock to glide through. With a silent prayer on his lips, holding his breath, he was pushed into an orgasm that made everything go white. He heard someone shout, dirty words, over and over again, maybe it was him. His cum spreading between him and Rhett and then Rhett's cock swelled in him, filling the condom, becoming almost unbearably hot, moving in and out. One more thrust, two, three, then stillness, only the slight pulsing sensation of Rhett still cumming, while Link's cock dribbled the last drops of sperm.

Rhett stayed on top of Link for a while, to spent to move. Finally he pulled out, holding the condom. On shaky legs, he got up, heading off to the bathroom to discard the condom. When he came back to the bed, with paper towels to wipe the mess Link made on their bellies, Link was staring up at the ceiling, a look of wonder on his face. He turned towards Rhett, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I never knew... It can be like this?" His voice trembled. "How can it be this good?"

Rhett sat down on the bed, wiping Link's belly and then his own.

"Yeah, it can, sometimes. It's been a while for me, though. I really can't remember when it felt like this."

Suddenly he felt like he was going to cry. He averted his eyes, finishing the cleaning up and took a deep breath. It didn't help.

"Link..." Then he cried.

Link pulled Rhett into his arms, holding him. He wrapped arms and legs around Rhett and pulled the cover over them as they wept in each other's arms.

After a while, the tears subsided. They kissed softly, just relishing in the closeness. Eventually they fell asleep, still holding each other. Link woke a few hours later, the room dark, they hadn't left any lamps on and the sun had set hours ago.

Careful not to wake Rhett, he sidled out of bed, heading for the bath room. He relieved himself, then stared in the mirror. Who was that man, anyway? Hair all messed up, lips a little swollen and red from the kissing. Is this the look of a cheating man, he thought. He knew that Camille had agreed to let him "try things" with another man, but he was pretty sure that she wouldn't have agreed to this. He had cum like never before, feeling things he never did with Camille. He'd had a god damn cock in his ass and loved it! Wanted even more of it, and it made him feel so, so ashamed. But it had been so good... His cock twitched a bit at the thought, but Link willed it down.

He washed his hands and went back to bed. Not the one where Rhett was sleeping, though. Quietly he moved their bags from the other bed and got under the covers. Sleep eluded him, his mind wouldn't stop thinking about Camille, about Rhett, about how amazing sex with Rhett was, about how dull it was with Camille. Was he going to live the rest of his life never feeling this again, never meeting Rhett again?!

No. No! He couldn't, he wouldn't. They had to meet again, once at least, he would have to solve it.

Then Rhett spoke.

"Hey Link, I can hear you thinking across the room. Come here and I'll hold ya."

Link could hear the smile in his voice, but it trembled a bit at the edges.

"Why don't you come here instead, I don't feel like sleeping in the mess we made."

Rhett chuckled, then the sheets rustled and soon he was at Link's bed, getting under the covers. They lay side by side, holding hands. After a while, Rhett whispered.

"I think I can guess what you're thinkin'. And if feelin' this good is wrong, I don't wanna be right."

He squeezed Link's hand, breathing shakily. Link was quiet for a bit, then he turned towards Rhett, hugging him.

"You're right. I don't wanna be right either. I just wanna be here, with you. It won't be enough with one time, I need to see you again."

Rhett turned towards Link, letting his lips brush against Link's forehead. Then he nudged his hip.

"Roll over, I'm gonna spoon ya."

Link chuckled, doing as he'd been told. And with Rhett against his back, the warmth radiating from him and Rhett's arm around his waist, he fell asleep again, feeling more content than he ever had before.

When morning dawned, Rhett woke up with a plump butt pressed against his morning wood. He checked the clock, it was just past 6 am, there was still time for some fun. He tentatively pushed against the round butt, getting a soft "mmm" in return.

Link didn't want to open his eyes, he just pushed back feeling Rhett's hard cock nestle in his butt crack. It was a nice way to wake up, he thought. Rhett's big body warming his backside, cozy under the cover. A hand gently wrapped itself around Link's hardening cock, fingers touching the head, getting drops of precum to lube the shaft. The big hand moved up and down, a little bit faster now.

"So, ah, did you want to fuck me, too?" Rhett whispered.

"Maybe next time. Wouldn't mind feeling your cock inside me again, though."

Rhett growled deep in his chest, his rigid cock pressing harder against Link's ass.

"Stay like this", he ordered, leaving their cozy nest to get lube and a condom. He quickly returned, getting under the cover with Link again, taking the stuff with him.

He fumbled with the lube, determined to keep the warmth around them. Finally he got a decent dollop on his fingers.

"Pull your knees up a bit, towards your chest. Let me get to that fine butt of yours."

Link pushed his ass towards Rhett as best he could, feeling a finger padding around his rim, slick with lube. He was a little bit sore, but not too much. He took a deep breath, relaxing his body when breathing out.

Rhett's finger sunk all the way in, making Link moan and shudder. Another finger was added straight away, moving in and out, firmly, Link moaning constantly, starting to beg for more.

"Rhett, Rhett, I need more, please, no fingers, please fuck me!"

Rhett felt Link's hole relax, opening up for him, there was no need adding an extra finger. He pulled his fingers out, making Link gasp. Rhett put on the condom, and drizzled more lube over his hard length. He scooted down a bit, to get a nice angle against Link's ass. He put the head at the entrance and with a firm thrust he sank all the way in, making Link cry out.

"Ah, yeah, that's it. Fuck me!"

And Rhett did. His right hand had a solid grip on Link's right hip, snapping his own hips forward with force, pounding Link's ass with abandon. Link cried and moaned, begging for more, while Rhett only grunted and growled. He wanted to leave his mark on Link, make Link think of him for days.

He let go of Link's hip and instead reached forward, gripping Link's cock and starting to jerk it in time with his thrusts. The covers of the bed were a cocoon around them, heating them up even more. Rhett's felt like he had a fever, burning from the inside, desperate to make Link his.

"Link. Link, listen to me. You're mine, your body is mine, your ass is mine, you hear? No one else will do this, only me. I want you to be mine."

He sucked on Link's neck, leaving a red mark, not caring at all, lizard brain telling him to brand his mate, claim him properly.

Link whimpered, Rhett's cock was brushing over his prostate, each stroke making his mind go blank, white spots dancing at the edge of his vision. He couldn't imagine anyone else fucking him like that, ass stretched, cock drooling over Rhett's hand.

"I'm yours, I'll be yours, please, just fuck me, make me cum, please!"

He was close, so close. His balls ached, everything felt so tight, his ass, the hand around his cock, it was heaven. With a shout, Link came. Thick,white ropes painting his stomach and chest, Rhett shoving his cock as deep as he could for a few more hard thrusts, before cumming inside of Link with a moan.

Link didn't move for a while, he just shivered, like he was in shock. Rhett stayed inside for a few minutes, before pulling out, discarding the condom on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Link, kissing him on the neck, burying his nose in Link's hair. It wasn't until he noticed Link's hair getting wet that he realized he was crying. Link noticed it too.

"Rhett? Are you ok?"

It had felt so good to be buried in Link, to touch him and make him moan. It felt so damn good to be here with Link, it actually felt too good. Rhett began to recognize the feeling. He was in shock, maybe panicking a bit. Did he love Link?

No.

No?

Yes?

He didn't want to, but the heart wants what it wants.

"Rhett?" Link waited for an answer.

"I don't know. Are you ok?" He had the tiniest of voices.

"I think so. Maybe. I don't know."

"Did I hurt you?"

Tears flowed from Rhett's eyes, shame filled him, what had he done?

"Rhett, no! You didn't hurt me, I promise! I asked you to fuck me, I wanted it!"

Link rolled over, pushing the covers aside, facing Rhett. He took Rhett's face in his hands, kissing him softly.

"You did absolutely not hurt me. I'm fine. It was amazing, I still can't believe how good it is with you."

His blue eyes sought out Rhett's green, tear filled eyes.

"But I bit your neck, it will leave a mark. And I fucked you so hard, I wanted you to remember me, think about this for days."

He cast his eyes down, he couldn't look at Link. But Link wouldn't have it.

"I want that as well. I don't care about hickeys or bruises, it's fine, I swear. I really do want to be yours..."

Link kissed Rhett on the cheeks, brushed his hair from his forehead, angling his head down until they could make eye contact. Rhett blushed, hardly daring to lift his eyes, but when he did, all he saw was affection in Link's eyes. They kissed, a slow, soft kiss.

"Do you want to be mine? At least a little bit?"

"Yeah, I'll be yours. I don't know how, 'cause I gotta go home in a few hours, but we'll figure it out. I'm yours, Rhett."

Another kiss. Link pulled Rhett into his arms, letting him rest his head on Link's shoulder.

"Ya know, I was really looking for someone to kiss and fuck with. I didn't count on falling for him as well. I gotta go home to my kids and my wife, but I think I'll leave my heart with you."

The hours passed. Eventually they got out of bed and into the shower, where Rhett gave Link his first proper blow job. After that breakfast before it was too late, then they packed their things and checked out. It was almost time to leave, Link had promised Camille to be home by 3 pm. But there was time for a coffee in Rhett's car first.

"We'll see each other again. I'll talk to Camille."

"You think she'll let you?"

Link tried to look reassuring, not quite succeeding.

"Yeah, it'll be ok."

As they'd lain in each other's arms, Link had confessed to Rhett that he had begun to see his and Camille's marriage as one more of convenience than love. It was comfortable, it was easier to be married when you had children together, but there was not romance between them. Camille usually instigated sex between them every three months or so, more often when they'd tried to have kids. Rhett assured Link that of course it was ok for him to have sex with his wife, but he really wanted Link and him to be exclusive otherwise.

Rhett didn't show it, but he was terrified, no one had gotten under his skin as Link did, and he didn't dare to believe Link's promise of something more than casual sex. They met under the pretense of one time only, but that had changed for both of them.

At 11 am, Link drove off, having stayed longer than was supposed to. It was hard to leave Rhett. They promised they'd see each other again, soon.

As Link's Toyota made a right on to the I-85 N, Rhett stood by his pickup on the hotel's parking lot, not moving until he couldn't see the Prius any longer. With a heavy heart he got in his Ford, heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and suggestions are deeply appreciated.  
> Come find me on Tumblr, if you’re up to it, I’m malienessan there as well.


End file.
